Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART) has been effective in reducing the viral burden and ameliorating the effects of HIV-1 infection in infected individuals. However, despite this therapy the virus persists in the individual due to latent reservoir of HIV infected cells which evade this treatment. Thus, there is a need for therapeutic agents for treatment of HIV-1 infected individuals, as well as agents that target virus infected cells and have to potential to reduce the latent reservoir of HIV-1 infected cells.